


What You're Meant To Be Doing

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Elementary School, F/M, Reader-Insert, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	What You're Meant To Be Doing

Spencer rarely had the opportunity to visit Y/N while she was at school. The principal, Mrs. Cioffi, said he was always welcome, but since he and Y/N had started dating six months earlier, he’d been nearly swamped with cases. When he wasn’t swamped, she wasn’t in school anyway, so they’d go out on regular dates. But Spencer loved kids, and seeing Y/N in her “natural habitat” doing what she believed she was meant to be doing, was something he’d always wanted to see, so with a final tug of his shirt, he slipped on his jacket and headed out the door. 

Today was field day.

And Y/N taught first-graders.

When Spencer arrived at the school, the principal let him in and reminded him of the classroom number, though he already knew of course. He sauntered up to her room with his hands in his pockets and saw the lights off. She told him when they first started dating that in order to corral a bunch of six-year olds, everything was a game. “The first one to get into his or her seat and remain quiet gets to pick a prize out of the prize box.”

Y/N mentioned her little troublemakers, but she loved all her students, and it showed. Her smile was carefree, her eyes soft as she scanned the classroom of 17 first graders. “Chloe Burgess, it’s time for quiet now.” The little girl was still whispering to a friend in the background. “I think the one who followed my rule the quickest was Damon.”

As she picked up the prize box to allow him to pick, one student pointed toward the door where he was standing. “Miss Y/N. Someone is at the door.”

“Oh, that’s a visitor for me.” She waved him in with a smile and placed a peck on his lips among a chorus of appreciation from a few select students, Damon included, and a sea of gagging noises from the kids who still thought their classmates had cooties. “This is my boyfriend, Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“What kind of doctor are you?” Allie asked from the back. “My dad is a cardiologist.”

“Do you know what a cardiologist is?” Spencer asked. 

“Of course. He’s a heart doctor.”

“That’s right,” Spencer replied. “I’m not a medical doctor. I’m a psychologist and I work for the FBI.”

A chorus of impressive “oohs and ahhs” filled the classroom. “The classroom is yours again,” he whispered, his lips crunched into a tight smile.

“Alright,” Y/N started again, “Does anyone know what day it is today?”

“Field day!” They all screamed. 

The elementary school was a large one, encompassing two classes for each grade from Pre-K through 5th grade. Today’s field day was for the Pre-K classes through the first graders, one of which Y/N led. The rest of the students had field day tomorrow. 

Normally, Y/N went to class in comfortable flat shoes, a pair of black or khaki pants and a nice blouse and blazer. Occasionally, she’d dress up. But today was all together different. Since it was field day and she was in charge of the activities for her class (with the helping of the gym teacher who’d be floating between classes), she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a tank top - it was the kind of outfit she’d normally go for a run in. “That’s right! Now I want everyone to have fun today, but there are a few rules you need to follow. The first one is no fighting. It doesn’t matter what order you go in, you will all get to play. The second rule is to listen to my voice. I need to keep you all safe, but I can’t do that if you don’t listen. And the third rule, and this one is the most important…can anyone guess what it is?”

A little girl in the back of the room named Natasha raised her hand. “Have fun?”

“That’s the one. Now everyone line up by row and once everyone is quiet, we can all go outside.”

“Is Dr. Spencer coming?” Natasha asked as she got up to stand in line.

“Yes he is.”

“Cool!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her in line. 

“I think she likes you,” Y/N whispered. 

Spencer never remembered field day being so insane. Although he didn’t really participate in any of that stuff because he always got his ass kicked, so maybe it was always crazy. 

Across the giant schoolyard were beanbag tosses, frisbee tosses, areas for relays, a giant slip and slide, hula hoops and jump ropes, even face painting. “We have a scavenger hunt for later in the day too,” Y/N said. “You ready for an insane day, because if you’re here, I am putting you to work.”

“I would expect nothing less,” he laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. A kindergarten class had just arrived and all of them thought kissing was gross. “I can’t help it.”

Over the years, Spencer’s depth perception got better as his shooting got better, so the bean bag toss and the frisbee toss were things he could handle. The egg relay though? Y/N snorted as he continued to drop his egg. “This is impossible!” He screamed. 

“Go, babe, you can do it!” The kids had wanted him to participate, so he said yes, but he was really dropping the ball, or rather the egg, on this one. 

Finally, he made it to where he passed it off to the student he was teamed with. “Oh hell that’s impossible. Also, this is physically exhausting.”

“I know!” She laughed. “But I love my babies.”

She turned to keep Chloe and her friend from wandering off. Apparently, she was one of the troublemakers. “Chloe, come back! Or you’re going to the principal’s office!” 

Spencer was in awe of her. Even when she was chastising a student, she still loved them; he could see it in her eyes. It was how all teachers should be ideally, but so few actually were. “Do they have a normal lunch today? Or is it something special?”

“Mr. Daly, their gym teacher is going to be on the grill making all the hot dogs and all the burgers,” she replied. “Which is good because I need all the burgers right now, I am so hungry.”

“Me too.”

“Everyone gather around, it’s time for lunch!”

It took longer than expected to make food for nearly 125 students, but they all seemed happy and full by the end, so it was worth it. “Now they have a little free time to do what they want, which means you and I can breathe a bit.”

“Oh thank god,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her close. “Then what.”

“Then we have the obstacle course, a scavenger hunt, and ice cream, and that’s the end of the day.”

Spencer huffed into her shoulder and laughed. “How about we just skip to ice cream?”

Unfortunately for him, they couldn’t just skip to creamy deliciousness, but the latter half of the day was much less structured. As Y/N oversaw the scavenger hunt, the kids insisted that Spencer help, so like the giant child he was at heart, he walked around, carrying kids under his arms as they searched for clue after clue. 

Finally, they could all have ice cream before they had to go inside and get their backpacks to head home. Spencer and Y/N sat on a picnic table bench while the kids gathered on the grass in little groups. “Remember on our first date when you told me that teaching was what you were meant to be doing?” Spencer asked.

She nodded softly. “I remember.”

“I believed you before, but I see it now.” He hesitated a moment, looking around at the students. Natasha and Damon in particular seemed to really like him. “Am I invited back?”

“Of course, but remember, I’m putting you to work.”


End file.
